First Carrier
by tiberius1
Summary: What was Bialar Crais like as a young officer? This follows his adventures upon reporting to his first Command Carrier as Officer Crais. Please R/R. Complete
1. Reporting for Duty

A/N: A little bit of Crais history. This is his first assignment to a command carrier as an officer. I thought it would be fun to explore our Captain's early years as a peacekeeper.  
  
Disclaimer: Henson & Co. own Bialar Crais and Larraque. I'm only borrowing them. The rest belong to me.  
  
Rating: I'm gonna go with PG-13. I know my mind and know I have to at least rate it that high. I'll make a note if I change it.  
  
Part 1  
  
Officer Crais was one of twenty passengers on the transport. All were new reportees to the command carrier Xerrin. While he was one of the younger passengers he was the most senior. The rest were common soldiers, replacements for the strike teams. Crais was very nervous and had no one to talk to. He had heard many things about Captain Tainor. Tainor had been in command of Xerrin for nearly eight cycles. He expected nothing less than perfection from his crew and reacted poorly to failure. He was also one of the greatest strategic minds in the Peacekeepers. Crais looked forward to what he could learn from Capt. Tainor. He knew that as a gunnery officer he had a perfect opportunity to be noticed and further his career. After all, he had excelled on the frigate and had been highly recommended for duty on a command carrier.  
  
When the transport landed they were met by Xerrin's second in command, Lt. Drall. "I am Lt. Drall, second in command, welcome aboard the Xerrin. This is a proud ship, with a proud heritage. Capt. Tainor is one of the most respected captains in the fleet. He expects each of you to do your part in order to uphold what the Xerrin has come to stand for. I expect nothing less than excellence. Serving here is an honor, perhaps the greatest that many of you will have in your careers. Dismissed." Lt. Drall turned and walked out of the hangar.  
  
The Quartermaster stepped up, "Get your ident chips out and standby to be assigned your quarters." The new reportees lined up by rank, which meant Crais went first. "Officer Crais, gunnery. Your quarters are Tier 8, Delta Section, 316. Next."  
  
Crais had memorized the layout of the ship before his arrival so he had no problem finding his quarters. It did not take him long to unpack, junior officers were not allowed much space and thus didn't have much in the way of possessions. After unpacking his gear he proceeded to his workcenter to report for duty. He walked into the main gunnery office. The only one in the outer office was a sergeant at a monitoring station. The sergeant looked up from the monitor, saw Crais, straightened up, "Can I help you, sir?"  
  
"I am Officer Crais, newly assigned to the Gunnery Department." Crais tried to sound as confident as he could. He hoped none of his nervousness showed.  
  
"The Gunnery Officer, Lt. Garrix, is inspecting the frag cannon charging chamber. You can go up there if you'd like, sir."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, sergeant..?" Crais inquired.  
  
"Tokan, sir."  
  
"Sergeant Tokan. You will of course remember to use proper military protocol in the future."  
  
"Yes, sir." Tokan sat at attention.  
  
With that Crais turned and left. It took a while to get to the frag cannon charging chamber. As he walked there he continued to marvel at the sheer size of the ship. It was one thing to have know the dimensions, but to actually walk the decks underscored the enormity of a command carrier. When he arrived he still had to locate Lt. Garrix. The charging chamber was three decks tall, about that wide and twice as long. There were various catwalks and equipment that prevented him from seeing the entire chamber. As he walked into the chamber he heard voices coming from below and to his right. He headed toward the sound. As he came closer he was stopped by another officer.  
  
"Authorized personnel only," the other officer said briskly.  
  
"I am Officer Crais, newly assigned to the Gunnery Department. I have come to report in with Lt. Garrix," he replied matter-of-factly.  
  
They could hear a voice come from underneath one of the power coils, "Look at this filth. It's unacceptable. Do you want to start a fire when we use the cannon?"  
  
Another voice answered the first, "No, sir. I'll get the men cleaning them right away."  
  
"I should say so, I suppose the others are probably just as bad." There was a pause. Crais assumed the other had answered with a nod. "That'll save me some time. I won't have to crawl under those."  
  
"Excuse me, Lt." the officer interrupted.  
  
"What is it Farkis?" Lt. Garrix responded in an irritated tone of voice.  
  
"Officer Crais is reporting for duty."  
  
"Officer Crais, huh? So High Command finally got off their eemas and sent me a replacement. About time," with that Lt. Garrix slid out from underneath the power coil, stood and tried to wipe some of the dirt off. Crais came to attention. She circled him with an appraising look. "So, you're my new officer?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Officer Bialar Crais reporting for duty," Crais replied smartly.  
  
"Well, Officer Crais, I'm Lt. Garrix, gunnery officer, but I guess you already figured that one out for yourself. At ease."  
  
  
  
Crais relaxed and got a good look at his new supervisor. She was average height, light brown hair pulled back in the standard Peacekeeper queue, though it was slightly disheveled, emerald green eyes, and a slim yet athletic build. She had taken her jacket off to crawl around the equipment and Crais could see her arms and shoulders were clearly defined. This was one superior he would not mind taking a personal interest in him.  
  
"As you probably heard I have been expecting you for quite some time. It's been a monen since I lost you predecessor. You'll be assigned to Delta cannon. You're going to have your work cut out for you. I've found that most of these guys require a good deal of supervision. Unfortunately, I've been forced to have the officer in charge of Gamma cannon keep and eye on Delta. As a result performance for both has declined. It'll be a good way to prove yourself. I want you to see if you can get Delta to outperform Gamma. I believe it's important to challenge my junior officers. Are you up to the challenge Officer Crais?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I will not let you down."  
  
She grinned at him, "Don't be too eager. You might find yourself making promises you can't keep." She turned to look at Farkis. "Officer Farkis, find Officer Grial and introduce Crais to her. She can explain his duties to him."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
She turned back to Crais, "I give you the rest of today to orient yourself with your work centers. I'm going to review your records and I'll meet with you in my office tomorrow after morning meal." She turned to the other who she had been inspecting the power coil with, "Now that we've got the power coils out of the way let's take a look at the phase rectifiers."  
  
"Come on. Let's see if we can find Grial. Sorry about being short with you earlier. I'm Davin Farkis, assistant gunnery officer. We've been going through a pretty rough time lately. The frag cannon has been experiencing intermittent failure and the pulse cannons here aren't that reliable either. You may have noticed but Xerrin isn't exactly the newest ship in the fleet. You've really got your work cut out, though. The reason that you are here is because Delta cannon blew up and killed your predecessor. Good thing for him though. It was his incompetence that caused it to blow. Lt. Garrix would have seen him executed for it."  
  
"I see what she meant about not being too eager," Crais replied gloomily.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much. Grial isn't much competition. Gamma group is pretty sharp and I think she's just gotten lucky. If you want real competition, out perform Bravo group. They're the captain's current embodiment of the perfect Xerrin soldiers. The Lieutenant's trying to get a promotion for Officer Larraque. I think it will come through soon. He's earned it. It will take you a few days to figure things out around here. Come by the officer's lounge after dinner and meet the rest of the guys. I apologize if I'm talking too much."  
  
  
  
"No, it's all right. As you said it will take me a few days to settle in. I appreciate any insight you can give me."  
  
"I just remember the day half a cycle ago when I first got here. I could have used someone to help me out. I vowed I would help the new guys out. After all, you guys in the gun mounts are defending my eema, least I can do is make sure you know which end is up. Well, this is Gamma cannon." They stepped into the control room. There was a tech working on a piece of gear on the workbench. They waited for him to finish what he was doing and look up.  
  
"How can I help you, Officer Farkis?"  
  
"We're looking for Officer Grial."  
  
"She's in there sir," he replied as he pointed at a hatch behind him.  
  
Farkis turned to Crais, "We give the techs a little leeway around here when they are doing repairs. It was the Lt.'s idea after she saw that by disturbing the techs we were actually increasing repair times by forcing them to acknowledge us the microt we walked in. The only one they stop for now is the Captain. There she is," he pointed and then shouted, " Farkis!"  
  
She looked up, saw Farkis and Crais and walked over. She pointed at Crais, "Who the yotz is that?"  
  
Farkis turned to Crais and said quietly, "Real charmer, huh?" He turned back to Farkis, "This is Bialar Crais. He's taking over Delta cannon."  
  
"About bloody time. One person shouldn't have to run two gun mounts. I guess I'm supposed to show him around?" she sounded bitter.  
  
"It would certainly help you in turning over control of Delta cannon. You know the Lt. won't turn it over until she's sure he knows what he's doing."  
  
She sighed, "Come on, let's go over to Delta cannon and I'll show you around. Hopefully Sgt. Tibbons will there, he can explain it to you better than I can."  
  
Crais was developing an immediate dislike to Officer Grial. He wondered how she had advanced as far as she had. She was clearly borderline competent and didn't appear to show any initiative. She wasn't interested in initiating conversation, so Crais just made mental notes about the parts of the ship they were traversing.  
  
"Here it is, Delta cannon. This it the main control room and electronics repair station. Through that door," she gestured to her left, "are guns one and three. The other door has guns two and four," her embodied a complete lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"I'm surprised that there is no one here."  
  
  
  
"Delta mount is currently inop. They are probably working on repairs."  
  
"Probably? You don't know?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"I can't keep track of everyone who works for me, not with two gun mounts." She was being very defensive. She turned to enter the door on the left. When they entered the equipment room they saw two soldiers wrestling with the rest of Gamma group cheering them on.  
  
  
  
Hope you like it so far. Let me know if you want me to go on. I know, I made myself a character. Hey, I'm not the only one. :evil 


	2. Taking Control

Some of my new characters have names that pay tribute to some of my favorite sci-fi actors and characters. I made up a first name for Larraq in the absence of any other info. If anyone knows otherwise, please let me know.  
  
Part 2  
  
Grial had a look of shock on her face. Crais saw that she wasn't going to take control of the situation, so he decided there was no time like the present to assert his authority. "ATTENTION!" At this all activity stopped as everyone popped to attention. To her embarrassment Grial found herself at attention as well. She tried to relax inconspicuously. Crais noticed and added this to his assessment of her. He clasped his hands behind his back and began walking in between them, appraising each. "Who is in charge here?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"I am, sir," said a middle-aged sergeant.  
  
Crais moved to stand in front of him. "You are?"  
  
"Sgt. Keldon, sir."  
  
"Very well, Corporal Keldon," Crais paused to let his last statement sink in. Keldon began to open his mouth. "If you wish it to be Private Keldon, by all means correct me." Keldon closed his mouth. "What exactly is going on here, Corporal?"  
  
"The men were relieving some tension, sir."  
  
"Relieving tension. I see. And the betting? I assume that has some therapeutic value as well?"  
  
"Well, sir, you see...umm..."  
  
"Yes, I do see. If you will turn the credits are turned over to me, I will see that they are put to good use." He moved out in front of everyone. "I am Officer Crais. I am taking over Delta cannon. We are going to do things my way, now. My way includes order and discipline. I believe all of you have an understanding of what discipline means now. Corporal Keldon, is there anyone missing?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Senior Sergeant Tibbons and Technician Aragon went to the quartermaster for parts."  
  
"I assume there is work around here that can be accomplished without those parts?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Then I suggest you get to work." Crais turned to return to the control room. Grial didn't know what else to do so she followed. Corporal Keldon began handing out work assignments.  
  
Once they were in the control room, Grial found her voice. "I like the way you handled that. Very forceful."  
  
  
  
Crais looked at her with contempt in his eyes, "Any competent officer should have no problem handling that type of situation. Of course any competent officer would have instilled enough discipline in the division that this would never have happened in the first place."  
  
"What are you saying?" she looked at him aghast.  
  
"I think you know what I am implying. I don't think I will need your assistance anymore. I'll wait for Sgt. Tibbons to return. Dismissed, Officer Grial."  
  
She had a shocked look on her face when she turned to leave. She didn't notice Sgt. Tibbons and Technician Aragon and ran right into Aragon, knocking the box of parts out of his arms. Tibbons watched her walk down the passageway and mumbled, "If she wasn't an officer," before stooping to help Aragon.  
  
When they walked into the control room Crais said, "Senior Sergeant Tibbons, I presume."  
  
"Yes, sir. How may I help you?"  
  
"I'm Officer Crais, new Delta mount gunnery officer."  
  
Tibbons smiled, "Good to have you here, sir. I assume you were responsible for Officer Grail's...abrupt departure."  
  
"I was."  
  
"I think we'll get along well, sir. Excuse me," he turned to Aragon, "Get those parts in there and help with repairs." He turned back to Crais, "Sorry about that, sir. Aragon's a good tech and all, he just needs a little prodding at this point. I guess I should orient you to what we do."  
  
"Before we get started Sgt, I had to discipline the men in your absence." Crais then explained what happened. Tibbons agreed that Keldon deserved his punishment. Tibbons then spent the next four arns showing Crais around the gunnery spaces. At the end of that time Crais felt he had a pretty good grasp of what was expected of him. Sgt. Tibbons was glad to have a superior that would allow him to run things his way and wasn't afraid to discipline the men. Crais was confident they would be able to turn the division around in short order. "Sgt, if you are such a supporter of discipline, why have things deteriorated so much."  
  
"Well, sir, they are a pretty good group, but I'm only one man. I can't keep an eye on them all the time, and as you saw, Officer Grial is next to useless. With some good discipline and leadership, I think we'll be good competition for Bravo cannon."  
  
  
  
"I think you may be right, Sgt. If you'll excuse me it is time for the evening meal." Crais got up and cleaned himself up before evening meal. He didn't see Officer Farkis so he sat in the nearest empty seat. He was left alone throughout dinner. Afterwards he decided to go to his quarters and go through the ship's regulations before joining the others in the officer's lounge. He wanted to make sure the others were there before him. Besides, it was always wise to learn each ship's regulations as soon as possible. After about an arn he proceeded to the lounge. He figured the others would be there by now. He entered the lounge, stopped just inside the doorway and looked around. Officer Farkis had seated himself so he could see the door and waved Crais over. "Bialar, I was beginning to think that you wouldn't make it."  
  
"I had some work to do before I came up."  
  
"Yeah, you've got your work cut out for you. Fial Furlan, Alpha cannon." He stood and extended his hand. Crais grasped it and returned the handshake. Crais noticed Furlan, while a little shorter than average, had a firm grip.  
  
"All right Fial, give him a couple of days before you pick on him. Bialar Crais, this is Kieran Larraq, Bravo cannon, and Sian Gelta, frag cannon. I believe you saw his feet earlier. As you can probably imagine Grial won't be joining us. Which reminds me, I heard you cut her down a notch today?"  
  
"I guess I did. Though I daresay she deserved it." Crais related the story. By the time he finished they were all laughing so hard no one saw Lt. Garrix enter.  
  
She walked over to their table, "I came to see if Officer Crais was adjusting, but I gather from the mirth here that you are getting along well?"  
  
It was Farkis who answered, "Yes, sir. I think we will all get along fine. Buy, you a drink Lt?"  
  
"Thanks, guys. I appreciate that. Perhaps you can tell me what was so funny?" Crais told the story again. Even though they had heard it once, the others still laughed. "I shouldn't laugh at one of my officers, but I wish I could have seen the look on her face when you dismissed her. I think you're off to a good start Crais. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me," she got up and left.  
  
Larraq looked at Crais, "Well, Bialar, looks like you've made a good first impression with the Lt."  
  
They hung out in the officers lounge for about an arn afterwards. Crais found that the others in the gunnery department seemed to be a competent group. Despite all the teasing there was a sense of camaraderie. They were more than happy to tell stories about Grial's shortcomings. He found out that she had been promoted under the previous Gunnery Officer. It seems he had an eye for her. Lt. Garrix had only been here for a little over a monen and was compiling information to get Grial fired. That was why Grial had been assigned Delta cannon. It had been hoped that the stress of managing two cannons would let here incompetence shine through. Unfortunately, she was luckier than anyone had suspected.  
  
Crais excused himself and as he was getting up and Farkis said slyly, "Good luck at your interview with the Lt. tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you didn't see how she looked at you? We all saw it didn't we?" The others all agreed. Farkis smiled at Crais.  
  
Crais sat back down, "Your joking with me."  
  
"Not at all. Just wait until tomorrow." Farkis still had that annoying smile on his face.  
  
Crais had the perfect reply, "I can't see how that would be bad." He returned the smile, got up and left. This reply caused another roaring round of laughter. When he returned to his quarters he thought about what Farkis had said. Thinking back on it he did remember Lt. Garrix giving him an appraising and approving look. Could they have been correct? They had spent more time around her and would know her better. Crais found himself drifting off to sleep thinking about tomorrow's interview. 


	3. Fitting In

A/N: This has a decidedly Naval feel to it. I'm trying to keep it understandable, but I've been immersed in the culture long enough I sometimes forget what those on the outside know or don't know. If I confuse you let me know and I'll clarify.  
  
Part 3  
  
Crais got up a little earlier than he usually would. He wanted to ensure that he looked his best for this morning's interview. He shaved carefully, ensuring he didn't leave any stray hairs. When he finished he looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was properly slicked back and pulled into its queue. He rubbed his hand around his face, perfectly smooth. He returned to the main part of his quarters, double-checked that his jacket was clean, and put it on. He gave himself a quick once over in the full length mirror and proceeded to morning meal. He chose a simple meal of bread and water. Farkis sat down with him and looked at him quizzically, "Punishing yourself for something I don't know about, Bialar?"  
  
"No, Devin. I didn't want to risk spilling on myself this morning."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"A little. This is my first opportunity to make a professional impression on Lt Garrix. Last night's laugh in the lounge was all well and good, but she has not yet had the opportunity to judge me on how good an officer I am."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about that. You seemed to have gotten the attention of your cannon crew. I heard they were working pretty late last night."  
  
"Yes, it looks like the cannon should be up later today. Demoting Keldon seems to have gotten their attention."  
  
"Just be yourself. Don't be afraid to have a little humor. The Lt likes people who are professional but don't take themselves too seriously. Just don't get too modest or she might think you are hiding something. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you, Devin. Perhaps I'll see you at midday meal." Crais got up and left for his interview. As he got closer to the gunnery office, he found his nervousness was increasing. He tried to calm down by convincing himself that this fear was irrational. He had done well on the frigate and was highly recommended for this posting. He wouldn't be here if he didn't deserve it. He hadn't been promoted from within as Grial had. This helped a little, but he was still nervous. He blamed it on the ribbing the others had given him last night. He hoped he didn't act like a complete idiot. He arrived at the gunnery office and found Sgt. Tokan once again seated at the monitoring station.  
  
Tokan sat at attention, "Good morning, Officer Crais. Lt Garrix will see you now," and gestured to a door on the right. Crais unconsciously straightened his jacket and entered.  
  
  
  
Garrix looked up as the door opened, "Ah, Officer Crais. I was beginning to wonder when you would be here? Have a seat," she gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk.  
  
Crais sat down, "Thank you, sir."  
  
"I went over your record last night. Very impressive for one so young."  
  
"I'm 22 cycles, sir," Crais said defensively.  
  
"That old, huh? You look younger, but 22 is still quite young for this post." She leaned forward to look at the flimsies on her desk." You received an excellent recommendation from Captain Bazor. It seems he saw a good deal of potential in you. Your tactical ratings were some of the highest on board."  
  
"Well, the competition onboard a frigate is not the same caliber as that here."  
  
She leaned back in her chair and looked at him, "True, but you rated higher than two of the lieutenants. That in itself is impressive. Most of the officers we get here don't have that high a level of performance."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I look forward to proving myself here."  
  
"I saw that you met the others last night. Are you getting along with them, all right?"  
  
"Yes, sir. They have been very friendly and helpful. Especially Officer Farkis."  
  
"You don't need to be that formal here, Bialar. I don't need you to say 'sir' every sentence. Every other will do fine." She smiled. " I think you will find that Devin is a valuable asset. He provides some rather good advice at times. I will assume that you received little or no turnover information from Grial?"  
  
"That's correct, but Sgt Tibbons has been able to provide me with the information I needed. It seems he was running things to the best of his ability. I believe I now have their attention and they have learned the time for goofing off is over."  
  
"I do believe you are correct. In addition Delta cannon, your duties will include watch in command. On a ship this large your duties will be limited to the tactical panel. Only the lieutenants are assigned as watch officer. I think you will find the tactical watch to be more taxing than that in a frigate. I will assign you to Kieran Larraq effective tomorrow. I think it will be a valuable learning experience for you. He has been here longer than the others and, as I'm sure you have heard, he is the best officer in the department."  
  
"I look forward to working with him. Perhaps I can learn his secret and earn Delta cannon the prestige currently held by Bravo cannon."  
  
  
  
She looked at him appraisingly, "Confident. I like that. I believe you have the potential to provide Kieran with some serious competition. I look forward to seeing how you progress." A chime sounded on her desk. She pressed a button, "Yes, sergeant, what is it?"  
  
"Lt Drall to see you, sir."  
  
"Let him in, sergeant." She turned to Crais who was about to get up, "Stay seated. This should only take a microt." Lt Drall entered and she looked at him, "How can I help you Phelan?"  
  
"You really like to be informal don't you, Madina?" he stressed her name.  
  
"My office, my rules. You don't like it, don't come here," she had an amused look on her face.  
  
"Very amusing. The captain just received this from High Command. Officer Larraq's promotion has been approved." He handed her a flimsy. "Effective immediately. I assume you will gather your officers in the lounge this evening for the promotion ceremony?"  
  
"Yes. Will the captain be coming by?"  
  
"Unless something comes up he'll be there. I'll let you know if he has to cancel."  
  
"Thanks, Phelan." Drall turned and left. She directed her attention back to Crais, "You are to say nothing about this. I want Kieran to be surprised. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I do."  
  
"Let's see, what were we talking about before we were interrupted? Ah, yes, you were offering yourself as a challenger to Kieran. It won't be easy, but you don't strike me as the type who backs down from a challenge. I'll give you a couple of days before I come see how things are going in Delta cannon. I'll send Derin by tomorrow to give you some pointers about what I look for. I look forward to having you in the department." She stood and extended her hand. Crais accepted the handshake.  
  
"Thank you, Lt. I look forward to serving here." He turned and left.  
  
She sat back down, leaned back in her chair and thought about this young new officer. He was young, but had a lot of ambition and potential. He wasn't bad looking either. In fact, he was handsome. He might soon come to rival Kieran as her top officer. The competition would be good for department. None of the others possessed the drive for excellence she saw in Kieran and Bialar.  
  
When Crais re-entered the outer office he found Farkis waiting for him, "So, how did it go?" he asked as they walked out of the office together.  
  
  
  
"I think it went well. She was impressed with my prior service and motivation. Said she was looking forward to watching me challenge Kieran."  
  
Farkis laughed, "I can understand that. She has complained to me that the others don't seem to have his drive. With the exception of Grial they do their jobs well enough that I can't really complain about their performance, so I let it slide."  
  
"She did say I look too young, though." Crais found himself concerned about her opinion. It was irrational.  
  
Farkis stopped, grabbed Crais and looked at him intently, "You're what, 19, 20 cycles?"  
  
"Twenty-two, soon to be 23!" Crais was defensive.  
  
"I guess that answers that. Maybe a beard or a mustache will make you look a little older? Couldn't hurt, I don't think it could make you look uglier." Farkis started walking and laughing.  
  
Crais paused a moment before moving to catch up, "Very funny. I've had plenty of women say they find me attractive."  
  
"Who, the nursemaids?" Farkis could barely speak anymore he was laughing that hard. They were getting a lot odd looks.  
  
"You're no help whatsoever." Crais said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. You'll learn not to leave an opening like that pretty soon. Of course, it almost got me in trouble under Lt Felton. I think he had his sense of humor surgically removed. Lt Garrix is a much better person to work for."  
  
"Speaking of work, don't you have any?"  
  
"Actually, I do, I'll see you later," and Farkis went his own way.  
  
Crais was busy the rest of the day and didn't have time to dwell on his interview or Farkis' comments. His men were able to get the cannon operational before the end of the day, but there was still a problem with the tracking system that required troubleshooting. The techs didn't have an estimate on the repair yet. Considering what was going on when he met them yesterday, he felt they had made great strides. He was confident he could lead them to greatness. Before he left for the evening he told Sgt Tibbons to ensure the different gunnery teams got practice time in the simulator. He wanted to be sure they wouldn't embarrass him when called upon to fire the cannons.  
  
  
  
At evening meal he sat with Sian Gelta and a couple of Prowler pilots Sian knew from his early days of training. He found their stories interesting, if a little embellished to make the pilots look better. He took this in stride. All stories seem to mutate with time to make the teller look better. Crais could have been a Prowler pilot, but he knew that one day he wanted to command a ship, preferably a command carrier, and thus chose a different path. He knew it was unlikely since he was a conscript, but it was not impossible. When they had finished dinner, he and Sian went to the officer's lounge to wait for the others.  
  
After half an arn they were all present. Farkis had even convinced Grial to come. Farkis went to the bar to get another bottle of raslak, but Crais suspected he was notifying Lt Garrix that everyone was present. They talked about how their day had gone. The others commended Crais on finally getting the Delta cannons operational. Farkis was about to recap the "high-lights" of Crais' interview with the Lt, when the lounge was called to attention. Captain Tainor entered with Drall and Garrix in tow. He surveyed the room; his gaze stopping on the corner the Gunnery Department called theirs.  
  
"Officer Larraq. Front and center," Tainor commanded. Larraq came and stood at attention in front of his commanding officer. Tainor acted as though he were inspecting Larraq's uniform. "You are out of uniform, soldier."  
  
The blood drained from Larraq's face. All he could manage was a faint, "Sir?"  
  
Drall, Garrix and Crais were trying to maintain their composures. Crais was sure Tainor had positioned himself so that the rest of the Gunnery Department would be able to see Larraq's face.  
  
Tainor continued seriously, "Yes, you are out of uniform...Senior Officer Larraq. Congratulations." Tainor now wore a broad grin across his face and stressed Larraq's new rank. He extended his hand.  
  
A stammering and confused Larraq shook Tainor's hand and replied, "Thank you, sir."  
  
By now Drall and Garrix were laughing out loud. They both came up to congratulate Larraq who by now was regaining his composure.  
  
Tainor said quietly to Larraq, "I believe it is customary for a new promotee to buy a round of drinks."  
  
Larraq replied just as quietly, "Yes, sir, I believe your right." Then loud enough for all to hear, "This round is on me!" A rousing cheer followed. (A/N: This really is a Naval tradition.)  
  
Tainor and Drall stayed only long enough to finish their drinks. Garrix and Larraq proceeded back to their table. They all offered their congratulations. Then everyone had a good laugh about the look on Larraq's face.  
  
"I didn't know if I was going to be able to hold it in," said Crais.  
  
"What do you mean? You knew?" asked Farkis.  
  
  
  
"I was in with the Lt when Drall came in and informed her," answered Crais.  
  
"And you didn't tell us? How rude!" responded Furlan.  
  
"I asked him not to. The looks on your faces were almost as good as Kieran's. I thought Bialar was going to explode at the strain of holding it in. Good job," Garrix raised her glass at Crais.  
  
They stayed at the lounge pretty late. They were the last group there. Curiously Garrix stayed the whole time. Crais wondered at the significance of this. From what he had heard, she didn't normally socialize with the cannon officers. When he returned to his quarters, he looked at his face in the mirror after he finished washing for bed. He did look awfully young. Perhaps Devin was right, maybe a beard or a mustache would make him look more mature. He thought to himself that he would begin growing a goatee.  
  
  
  
Aaah! Our young Bialar Crais is growing up. Surely you didn't think I would let him remain clean-shaven this whole story. 


	4. Under Fire

A/N: Making you feel like a PK yet?  
  
Part 4  
  
~ Two days later: Delta cannon making final preparations for Garrix's inspection.~  
  
Crais was pacing the control room. The men were standing at parade rest. Crais had already looked over both equipment rooms twice and inspected the men's uniforms thrice.  
  
"Sir!" said Sgt Tibbons.  
  
"What?" snapped Crais, then realizing what he'd done continued in a more civil voice, "Sorry, Sergeant."  
  
"It's all right, sir. I think you need to calm down, though. Everything is as good as it's going to get. The uniforms are fine. The equipment is fine. We're doing much better than we were before you got here. I'm sure Lt Garrix will be impressed by our progress."  
  
Crais finally stopped pacing, "I know Sergeant." He sighed and took a couple of deep breaths. "Fine, I'm calm now."  
  
Garrix and Farkis finally entered the control room. Tibbons called the division to attention.  
  
"Delta cannon standing by for inspection, sir," announced Crais.  
  
Garrix inspected the troops, "They look very good Officer Crais. Much better than last time. I believe that soldiers who take pride in their appearance also take pride in their equipment. Shall we see if I am correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir," answered Crais.  
  
The inspection went well. Garrix found a few minor discrepancies, but all the equipment was operational. The spaces were much cleaner than they had been in a long time. "I'm impressed. You've come a long way in the last few days. Good job," she announced to the division. She turned to Crais and spoke for his benefit, "I'm very impressed. I had not expected this much improvement so quickly."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I expect nothing less than excellence from my troops," replied Crais just as quietly.  
  
"It seems you have achieved it," she said with a sultry smile and walked out. Crais couldn't help but watch her walk away.  
  
Farkis gestured for Crais to come outside. Crais turned the division over to Tibbons. "I think you really impressed her. She doesn't give that sort of praise lightly. We'll just have to see how well they perform in combat scenarios. By the way, did you forget to wash your face this morning?"  
  
"Very funny, you know I'm growing a goatee, you saw me yesterday."  
  
"It's coming in pretty good. When are you due in command?"  
  
"After midday meal."  
  
"How's that going? Standing watch with Larraq, I mean?"  
  
"It went well yesterday. I think I can learn a lot from him."  
  
"Oh, yeah. He knows a lot. You just have to get him to share it with you."  
  
"Well, I seemed to have earned his trust. He was pretty open with me yesterday."  
  
"All right, I'll let you get back to work. I'm sure she's going to start looking for me soon."  
  
They spent the time until midday meal correcting the discrepancies from the inspection. Crais was satisfied with the work his troops had accomplished. He was beginning to make more acquaintances among the other officers. He found that meal times were an excellent opportunity for socialization.  
  
He was waiting in command when Larraq arrived. "Ah, Bialar, beat me up here again. Trying to make me look bad?"  
  
"Sorry about that, Kieran."  
  
"No problem. Let's go over what you learned about the panel yesterday. Then we'll get into battle conditions operation. I think I can have you qualified in a couple of weekens. You already possess excellent tactical skills." Crais had been studying in his off hours and proved to be highly proficient. "Very good. I hear your inspection went well this morning?"  
  
"Yes they've made a lot of improvements over the last couple of days."  
  
"I'll have to watch out for you. I can't have you making me look bad," Larraq joked.  
  
"Afraid of a little competition?"  
  
"Not at all, as long as it's friendly."  
  
They hadn't noticed Lt Cardin, this shift's watch officer, approach. "I hate to disturb you gentlemen, but you do not appear to be having a watch related discussion."  
  
They responded in unison, "Sorry, sir." She smiled at them, "Try not to let it happen again." She returned to her console.  
  
They spent the rest of the watch going over various tactical scenarios. Larraq was impressed at how quickly Crais was adjusting to the carrier. After running a couple of scenarios Lt Cardin came over to observe. "Very impressive, Officer Crais. You seem to have an intuitive feel for the tactical console."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"I'll make note of this in my watch report. Senior Officer Larraq, you have done an excellent job educating Crais." Crais noticed the smile Cardin gave Larraq. He would have to bring that up later.  
  
The rest of the watch passed quickly. Crais was by no means perfect in his performance, but again was performing higher than expectations. By the end of his second weeken onboard he had completed his tactical station qualification. His division was performing on par with Larraq's. He had become a bit of a celebrity onboard with his quick rise to excellence. Grial was even beginning to be polite toward him. He suspected she was hoping follow in the wake of his success. He kept waiting for her to fail, but her luck continued to be with her. When he entered the officer's lounge he was met with a resounding cheer. He looked over at their usual table with a confused look on his face. Garrix met him with her hand extended, "Congratulations on your qualification. You qualified even more quickly than Kieran did." For his ears only she added. "The goatee looks good on you."  
  
"Thank you, sir. Am I to assume that you are responsible for this," he gestured around the room.  
  
"No, that was Kieran's idea. I think he's celebrating the idea that he no longer has to spend six arns a day with you." Everyone laughed.  
  
"I think it's a greater cause for celebration that I don't have to spend six arns with him." They laughed harder.  
  
Their laughter was interrupted by klaxons and the announcement, "Battle stations! Battle stations! All hands man your battle stations. All doors and hatches will be secured in 500 microts." The room cleared almost instantaneously. By the time Crais got to Delta cannon all stations were manned.  
  
"Manned and ready, sir," reported Tibbons.  
  
"Excellent, Sergeant," Crais took his seat and put his comms device on.  
  
After 500 microts had passed Captain Tainor's voice came over the ship's announcing system, "Xerrin crew, a Scarran task force has been sighted in the area. Our orders are to engage and destroy all ships in the task force. I expect each of you to do your duty to ensure that we accomplish our mission. All cannons are placed in local control. Fire upon my command." Crais was nervous and excited. This would be his first battle against the Scarrans. The frigate he had been on was assigned internal policing duties. He knew his men were well prepared for battle. He knew this battle would provide him with the opportunity to get the captain's attention.  
  
It wasn't long until they engaged the Scarrans. From what Crais could see on his tracking screen they had roughly the same composition as the Peacekeeper forces. As soon as the cannons were within range the order was given to fire. Delta cannon's tracking system was performing flawlessly. Every time a ship or fighter moved into their firing arc they lit into it with deadly fire. Crais lost count of the fighters after seven. The pace was too frantic to allow him any time to think. On a subconscious level he was aware the Xerrin was taking damage, but he wouldn't let that bother him unless his equipment was damaged. Suddenly there was a large bang and the room shook. The Scarrans had hit close to his cannon.  
  
An announcement came over the gunnery circuit, "Delta cannon, evacuate immediately! Hull breach imminent." Crais waited to ensure that all of his troops evacuated ahead of him. Keldon had been injured and could barely walk. Crais draped Keldon over his soldier and ran down the passageway to clear the pressure zone. He counted heads again to ensure that everyone had made it out. Two others had also sustained minor injuries. The injured were evacuated to a med station. The others reported to the Gunnery Officer for reassignment. So far Delta cannon was the only one out of commission. Crais was immediately assigned to Gamma cannon to assist Grial. When he arrived, it was complete bedlam. There was smoke everywhere, but no discernable fire. Crais couldn't tell who was in charge or what was going on.  
  
"Damage report!" he yelled over the turmoil.  
  
"Cannons one and three inop, tracking system on manual, and two of the techs have been evacuated for injuries."  
  
Crais assumed the Gunnery Office didn't have this information. "Pass it on to the Gunnery Office." He leaned over the soldier at the console and aided him in manual tracking. They began to score hits. From what Crais could see on the tracking screen it looked like the Peacekeepers had gained the upper hand.  
  
About this time Grial found her voice, "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to keep myself alive. I suggest you don't interfere," he replied harshly. Three of his techs entered the control room. Crais addressed them, "Cannons one and three are inop and the tracking system is down. Effect repairs." Two of them entered the equipment room and the third slid behind the console to begin work on the tracking system. In short order the tracking system was repaired followed shortly thereafter by the cannons. They weren't at full power but it was better than nothing. After what seemed like an eternity they ran out of targets. Crais looked around to survey the damage. Most of the smoke had cleared. There were cables hang from the overhead and scorch marks on the bulkhead. Most everyone appeared to be bruised and battered. Grial was sulking in the corner.  
  
"Secure from battle stations," came a voice from the announcing system.  
  
"You may have your division back now," he said tersely and turned to leave before she could respond. 


	5. Moving up

A/N: This part rated R  
  
Part 5  
  
After the Xerrin secured from battlestations, the Gunnery Department officers assembled in the departmental office for debriefing. Crais arrived first, Furlan arrived together with Larraq. Several microts later Grial came in, proceeded to the side of the office opposite Crais and glowered at him. Garrix and Farkis entered together, Farkis was covered in blood. Garrix sat on the edge of the desk. "Larraq, begin," she said tersely.  
  
He looked around at the others before beginning. They all had a confused look on their faces. Crais wondered whose blood Farkis was covered in. He didn't appear injured. Larraq gave a quick account of the battle from his perspective and described his personnel and equipment casualties, Furlan went second with Grial third. In her account of events she tried to make herself look better. Everyone listened to her account with a fair deal of skepticism. When it was Crais' turn he could say little about the status of his cannon. It had been operational when they evacuated. His report on the events in Gamma cannon was very different from the one Grial had given. She was about to argue about his account when Garrix stopped them, "Both of you, quiet. We'll discuss the discrepancies in my in my office later." Everyone else looked dejected. They had hoped to see Grial's reprimand. They were all sure Crais had told the accurate version. Garrix looked and sounded drained. "Devin, the frag cannon."  
  
"One of the chambers is destroyed, another operating at fifty percent, the other two fully operational. There were two casualties, including Sian," his voice was very quiet at the end. "We expect repairs to be completed in six arns. The spare chamber is already being moved into position." Peacekeepers learned to move on quickly when shipmates were killed. It was not an uncommon occurrence.  
  
"Very good. Devin will act a frag cannon gunnery officer for now. Kieran, I know you're senior, but I prefer to only have one person trying to learn their job. If I move you I have two of you trying to figure things out. Any other comments? No? Bialar, Cina, my office." She rose and they both followed her. They both remained at attention in front of the desk. Garrix moved behind her desk and remained standing. She looked at each of them for a few microts. Grial grew uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze. "Cina, if I interviewed the members of your cannon crew, which version would I hear? Answer carefully." The vibrancy was back her voice.  
  
"They would give Officer Crais', sir," she replied meekly.  
  
"They would give Officer Crais'. Then why did you give me a different version? Surely you are not stupid enough to think Bialar would lie on your behalf?" anger was creeping into her voice. Grial did not answer. "At least you are smart enough not to argue with me. Effective immediately you are demoted to sub-officer and removed from your duties. You will be transferred as soon as I can arrange a replacement from one of the other ships. Dismissed Sub-Officer Grial." Grial glared at Crais on her way out. Garrix waited for Grial to leave. "Bialar, do you think you can handle two cannon crews?"  
  
"Yes, sir," he answered confidently.  
  
"Very well, then. You are in charge of Gamma and Delta cannons. Kieran can assist you overseeing repairs since his cannon was the least damaged. I normally would have placed him in charge, but Gamma and Delta crews have gotten used to working together. That and I believe you can handle it. This will be an excellent opportunity for you to excel. I have the utmost confidence that you will succeed."  
  
"Thank you, I look forward to the opportunity." Crais knew this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. He smiled to himself.  
  
Garrix noticed this and moved around in front of the desk. "That goatee really does look good on you. You look more mature, more handsome." She ran her finger along the edge of his goatee. "You look especially handsome when you smile." She let her finger trail down his neck and across to his left shoulder as she moved behind him. Crais was trying very hard to maintain his composure, but he could feel his pulse racing. She leaned over to whisper softly into his ear, "I have about a quarter arn's worth of work and then I will be in my quarters. It will be at least an arn before atmosphere is restored around Delta cannon." She walked away and continued in a normal voice, "You may return to your duties, now."  
  
Once Crais got outside the office he found a secluded corridor and spent a moment calming down. He wondered how he was going to be able to get any work done in the next quarter arn. When he arrived at Gamma cannon he found Tibbons and most of his men there assisting the Gamma crew in the cleanup.  
  
Tibbons came up to him, "I heard what happened and gathered we might be assigned assist. We're getting the mess cleaned up first and then we'll get into the repairs. All of our wounded will be returned to duty be morning."  
  
"Very good, Sergeant. It will be about an arn before we can get at our cannon. It would probably be best if we finish repairs here and then move over there."  
  
"That's very sensible, sir. There's nothing you can help with here, why don't you go get yourself cleaned up and I'll meet you in our cannon once the atmosphere is restored."  
  
Crais thought that was a sensible idea. Fortunately his quarters were not within the damaged section. When he walked in he got a good look at himself in the mirror. He looked like dren. He was covered in soot, grease and blood (some his, some not his). His hair was a mess and he had several tears in his uniform. He showered and changed quickly. He didn't want to keep the Lt waiting.  
  
He arrived at her quarters and sounded the chime. "Who is it?" asked a serious voice.  
  
Cognizant that there were others in the passageway he replied, "Officer Crais." The door opened. Her quarters were slightly larger that his, but it was hard to tell because the lights were turned down. She had her back to him and was finishing lighting candles.  
  
"I know they are against regulation, but I enjoy their fragrance." She turned to face him. Underneath her robe she was wearing a revealing, green silk negligee. Her hair was loose, draped around her shoulders. Crais could feel his pulse racing again. She moved toward him, he could smell a light floral fragrance that aroused him even more. She reached up to release his queue and spoke sensually, "It's a pity you found time to clean up. I would have enjoyed bathing you."  
  
He could stand it no longer and embraced her into a passionate kiss. "You could still bathe me. I may have missed a spot or two in my haste," he replied breathlessly. She had already undone his jacket and was sliding her robe off her shoulders. He shrugged off his jacket and followed her to the cleansing chamber. The bath was already drawn, the water scented with aphrodisiac oil. She helped him out of his trousers and he returned the favor, helping her out of her negligee. He embraced her in another passionate kiss before easing himself into the bath. She eased herself in behind him, grabbing the loofa to begin working the oils into his skin. She rubbed him slowly in a massaging motion. When she had finished his back, she slid around in front of him. He leaned back as she began rubbing his chest with the loofa. The scent of the oil was intoxicating. He closed his eyes to savor the moment.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him, "Doesn't that feel better?" He nodded. "I believe we would be more comfortable in the other room." She rose in a fluid motion, he tried to emulate her grace when he rose. She was barely into the other room when he grabbed her and heaved her to the bed. "Feisty?"  
  
"I can take your torture no longer." With that he fulfilled his desires from the first day he saw her. They were boisterous, but they didn't care. A tension had been building between them for some time now. They climaxed together in a wonderful release. Crais found it euphoric. He kissed her one last time before he rolled onto his side.  
  
She turned to face him. "That was incredible."  
  
"It was wonderful, wasn't it?"  
  
"I spoke to Captain Tainor about your performance during the battle. He was quite impressed. He indicated he would keep an eye on your performance." She started swirling her finger on his chest. "Now the question is, how do you perform under pressure?"  
  
He grabbed her finger and kissed it before answering, "I think I perform pretty well."  
  
She kissed him again, "That you do. You did not disappoint me. You should have just enough time to shower before you can check on your cannon." He gave her a puzzled look. "I don't think Sgt Tibbons would appreciate it if you arrived smelling of an aphrodisiac."  
  
"You are correct." He kissed her once more, deeply and passionately, before he got up. He was disappointed that she didn't join him in the shower, but he knew he would have been late if she had. He was sure she knew that as well. His clothes were laid out on the counter when he finished. When he finished dressing, Garrix helped him bind his hair.  
  
She looked him over when she was done. "You look like the perfect Peacekeeper now." "Thank you, Madina. I should go now." He gave her a quick kiss and left. He thought about her the entire way to Delta cannon. He arrived at the pressure door to find Tibbons waiting there. "Status?"  
  
"Techs are equalizing the pressure now, sir. Should only be a few more microts."  
  
Crais we much more relaxed than he had been earlier and so was content to wait. After approximately a hundred microts the door opened. Crais focused on the job at hand. The control room of the cannon appeared to be intact. The only power in the area was emergency lighting so they were unsure if the equipment worked. They each checked an equipment room and again everything appeared intact. As they were getting ready leave, main power was restored. Tibbons ran a system diagnostic. He was amazed by the results, as was Crais. "Can you believe that, sir? Everything's fully functional."  
  
Crais put his hand on Tibbons' shoulder, "Sergeant, I believe we are having a lucky day."  
  
"Yes, sir. That we are."  
  
Crais turned and left. He didn't feel like going to the officer's lounge. He doubted the others would be there, besides it was late. If they were, there would be little conversation. As he was preparing for bed he reflected on the day. If not for the loss of Sian Gelta it would have been a good day. He had proved himself in combat, his cannon was undamaged, Grial was gone, the captain knew who he was, and he had gotten to know Madina Garrix a little better. He was glad he had been posted to Xerrin.  
  
Finis  
  
If there's a demand I will write the further adventures of Officer Crais on Xerrin. 


End file.
